When fear turns to love
by Sasori's-girl99
Summary: What happens when Tsunade sends Sakura to Suna to help and Sasuke shows up wanting Sakura for perseving his clan.When she refuses who will be the one to protect her.Will she be able to get over her fear of Gaara and will he be able to save her from Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything that pertains to naruto**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura P.O.V

I sighed walking through the desert to Suna. Tsunade had decided to send me when the Kazekage had sent a message saying that they needed a strong medical ninja to help them with their hospital. The letter also said that their medical team was lacking in certain areas and needed someone to train them. Tsunade told me three days ago to get ready I was heading to Suna. While there I would be staying at the Kazekage's house with him and his two siblings. I was also to help him with his insomnia.

I was still terrified of Gaara. After he had tried to kill me at the chunin exams when Orochimaru had killed our hokage at the time. I really didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. Tsunade said I was best medical ninja she had ever seen. After her of course.

When I saw the outer walls of Suna I slowed down I really wasn't thrilled about this. But there was nothing I could do about it now. When I got closer the guards ordered me to state my business. I told him that the Kazekage had wanted someone to come and update their hospital. They let me pass. I had no more got passed the guards when Temari ran towards me and capture me in a bone crushing hug.

"SAKURA!"

"T...T..Temari?"

"I'm so glad Tsnade sent you. If she had sent Ino I would have probably killed her."

I laughed, "Ino can be annoying and a bitch."

She chuckled and pulled back to look at me, "I can't agree more. Let's go get your stuff settled into your room and then I'll take you to see Gaara and then to the hospital."

She looked at me as I cringed at Gaara's name.

"You're still terrified of him aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? He tried to kill me when I was little and it left a bad impression on me."

"Sakura, just try to give Gaara a second chance. He regrets everything he did back then. Please try, ok?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed, "I'll try."

"Thank you." She hugged me again and led me towards their house.

When we entered their house I got hugged by Kankuro.

"Hey kid it's been awhile."

"Hey dork, I'm not a kid anymore."

He gave me a once over, "I noticed."

He got smacked by both me and Temari, "PERVE!"

He stomped away muttering stuff about abusive females.

We laughed and Temari grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the stairs.

"You're gonna love your room. I just know it."

I raised an eyebrow and let her lead me up the stairs. When we entered the room I gasped. It was gorgeous. There was a red comforter with my family crest on it and the walls were the same color pink as my hair. There was a matching black chest, wardrobe and vanity. The carpet was black and it was the soft kind that you sunk into.

"Temari, who...?"

"It was all Gaara's orders. He said since you were gonna be here a while he wanted you to feel at home... well as much as home as you could here."

"That was so sweet of him."

I started unpacking and put everything where I wanted it. Temari sat on the bed and I placed pictures of my friends on the dresser. I put my stuffed bear that Naruto had got me for my birthday on the bed along with a dog stuffed animal from Kiba.

"You done?"

"Yep."

"Come on." she stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Gaara."

"Ok."

This was what I had been dreading. She dragged me across the hall. And burst into Gaara's room.

"Gaara she's here!"

"I noticed."

"Gaara be nice."

He raised an eyebrow, and turned his back on us.

"Gaara!" Temari snapped glaring at him. He ignored her and she got an evil look on her face, "Sakura, let's go since my little brother has a stick shoved up his ass right now. And I'll show you some of the home movies of us as kids and Gaara's baby pictures."

I heard a growl behind us and I turned around. The glare he was giving Temari would have sent me running in the opposite direction.

"Temari, don't even think about it."

"Why you were such a cute and funny baby?"

"Temari do you wish to die?"

"I'm so scared. Look I'm shaking in my boots...Oh wait I'm not wearing boots."

I giggled it was so amusing watching them argue. I sighed and walked out of the room and back to mine. When I entered mine I screamed at what I saw. There was blood splattered on the wall and on the wall written in blood was this:

**You can run little cherry blossom but you can't hide forever. You will be mine.**

Under it was the Uchiha symbol. I started shaking in fear he was back. Sasuke was back and he was after me. I sensed someone behind me out of fear I spun around lashing out pumping chakra into my fist. My fist was grabbed by... sand? I finally realized I had tried to hit Gaara as I looked up into his sea green eyes.

"Gaara, I'm so sor..."

"Don't apologize. You lashed out in fear that is nothing to apologize for."

When did Gaara become so chatty? Temari said he had changed and maybe he had. He pushed me behind and into Temari's arms. I pressed my face against her shoulder and started crying so hard I was shaking. While Gaara examined my room to see how he got in and examined the writing on the wall. When my tears subsided Temari pulled back slightly to look at me.

"What does he want with you?" she asked.

"He wants to continue the Uchiha clan. And all he wants me for is to be a fucking baby making factory! I will die before I let that happen."

"How do you know this? And Tsunade would kill us if anything happened to you. She would say fuck the treaty and kill us."

I gave a watery laugh, "True. How I know what he wants from me is because I ran into him a few days ago and he said he wanted me to come with him and have his kids for the sake of his clan. When I refused he got pissed and we started fighting and then he..."

"And then he what?" Asked Gaara in a cold voice.

I spun around and looked at him. His eyes were yellow and had a very _very _pissed off look in them.

I froze, "Am I talking to Gaara or Shukaku?"

"Shukaku. Now tell me what happened. I'm having to keep Gaara from going berserk and going to find that basterd. He's extremely pissed that he dared come into his city, into his house and threaten his guest."

"Isn't he normally the one keeping you in check to keep you from killing everyone?"

"Normally. But he's not thinking straight. He's pissed and wants to find him right now and if he dies I die. And I rather like being alive thank you very much. Even if it means eating some nasty as hell food."

"Wow Shukaku actually as a calm side go figure."

He rolled his eyes, "Tell me what happened."

"When we were fighting he managed to knock me to the ground...and he tried to rape me. Being as stupid as he is, he underestimated my strength. So right now I'm pretty sure he has to pee sitting down."

Shukaku winced, "Ouch."

I grinned evilly, "The basterd had it coming."

"Do you mind if we kill him then?"

"Only if I can help."

"Agreed."

"I think I need to go train a little while."

"Be warned he may still be in the village."

That was the finally straw I fainted.

Normal P.O.V

He lunged and caught her before she hit the ground.

He glanced at Temari, "I have a feeling things are going to get very complicated."

"Don't they always? Now can I have my baby brother back?"

His eyes went back to sea green and Gaara was seething with anger.

"Temari I want you to keep her with you at all times. I will assign her guard so when you can't be around."

"Okie dokey."

"He will pay for this."

"We need to let Tsunade know what happened."

"Oh I intend to."

With that he walked out of the room and Temari sighed. Him and Shukaku were both out for Sasuke blood now. And when they both got pissed things got very violent and bloody.

-A/N- So what did you guys think? I hoped you liked it. Review please. Good or bad reviews I don't care just wanna know what you think. This is my first Gaara/Sakura fanfic I hope I did good on it. If you guys think I need to change anything let me know. I thought I would give Shukaku a calm side to make the story more interesting. Thanks for reading I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything that pertains to naruto.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it and I'm glad you guys don't mind for all intensive purposes I hate sasuke and want to run his head through a wall. (sorry I hate his guts) I hope you guys like this chapter too.

Temari P.O.V.

I had kept watch on Sakura all night it was almost one in the afternoon and she still hadn't woke up. I was worried, so was Kankuro, and even thought Gaara didn't say anything I knew he was worried. How I knew was that he was more silent and moody then usual and he actually threw a knife at Kankuro for telling him to get the stick out of his ass.

I watched her and wondered what would happen when Tsunade got here. Gaara had called her after Sakura had passed out. I had heard yelling on the phone in my room and I was three rooms down from his.

She was screaming at him that she was coming to see her apprentice slash adopted daughter. When he told her it really wasn't necessary she when super bitch on his ass and told him that if he tried to stop her Suna would be looking for a new Kazekage. He shut up after that and told her he would be awaiting her arrival. Then she had gone on to say that she was bringing some of Sakura's friends with her, and that Kakashi was going to stay and look out for her baby.

It wasn't that she didn't trust me it was just that Sakura was the daughter she had always wanted but never had. She knew that when someone went after someone I cared about that they had better have their Will ready.

I sighed if this little pink haired kunoichi didn't wake up soon shit was gonna hit the fan. The door slammed open and there stood Kankuro looking severely freaked out and pissed off.

"Kankuro, what's wrong?"

"Gaara ordered me to come here and tell you we need to get Sakura to his office right now. Even if she's unconscious. Sasuke's been spotted heading towards here and we found where all that blood came from."

"Where?" I whispered afraid to know.

"Matsuri."

"Oh god no!" I started crying. "Why did he kill her?"

"We found a letter wadded up in her hand addressed to Gaara. It said that she found out that he had bribed two of the guards to get in the gates and come after Sakura. And she said there's was no way in hell that scum sucking son of a bitch was gonna hurt her if she had anything to say about. She also said a friend of ours was a friend of hers and that she would protect them with her life."

"Matsuri, you stubborn ass girl. She should have told someone what she was doing instead of trying to take it on all by herself."

"She also wrote that she loved Gaara and he'd better be nice to sakura and protect her or her ghost would haunt him for all eternity. Gaara didn't like the ghost part and he said he knew she loved him but that she deserved better than him."

"Wow. Matsuri sure went from the timid girl we all know and love to some wildcat ready to take on the world. But I think a certain pink haired kunoichi is gonna turn our little brother's world upside down."

"Maybe. It would be a sight to see. I would love to see Gaara blush in embarrassment."

"Yeah. But we need to get moving now. Go to her room and grab those two stuffed animals, that jewelry box, her pictures, and some clothes. And no being perverted we need to get moving fast."

"That's the last thing on my mind I want to protect her too."

He ran out of the room and came back just as fast with her stuff and one of his puppets.

"What the fuck is that for?" Temari asked agitated.

He opened it and put Sakura inside it after putting a blanket and pillow in there to make it comfy. He put her stuff in her lap attached a note to the inside of the puppet and put a flashlight in it so that everything was visible, and shut it. He wrapped it back up and put it on his back.

"No one will think to look in there. The note is explaining to her that we're trying to get her to Gaara without anyone noticing especially Sasuke. I planned it on the way here."

"Your smarter then I give you credit for. Now let's leave."

They took off out of the house and ran to the Kazekage tower and into his office without saying hi to anyone. The moment he opened the puppet Sakura punched Kankuro into a wall glaring daggers at him. She didn't see Gaara get up from his desk and go stand by his sister looking amused

"Next time you want to protect don't put me in a fucking puppet when I'm scared of tight places."

"I'm sorry it was the only thing I could think of on such short noticed."

"Next time don't think. Let Gaara come up with the plans since I have a pretty good Idea he wouldn't have stuck me in some tiny ass puppet that made me feel like I couldn't breathe."

"Did you just in some twisted way imply that my baby brother is smarter than me?"

Sakura's P.O.V

"Yeah, what's your point?" I said sitting on the couch in Gaara's office and started braiding my hair.

"That's not very nice."

I growled slightly, "I don't do nice much anymore. It normally blows up in my face."

Temari's eyes widened, "Sakura why...?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I glared at Kankuro who open his mouth to speak, "And as for your brother being smarter then you why the hell do you think they made him Kazekage? I'm sure a bunch of old geezers aren't going to be worried about how their leader looks if they did I'd be kinda worried. No they wanted someone strong and smart enough to do what's right for their people without let their emotions get in then the way. That's why I'm worried about Naruto wanted to be Hokage he lets his emotions get the best of him. And that basterd Sasuke almost killed him. When I saw Naruto covered in blood I lost It And beat the shit out of Sasuke on sight. This was a few months ago..."

Temari and Kankuro's jaws hit the floor at the same time and I smirked. I put a rubber band in my hair keeping the braid from coming undone.

Temari recovered first, "Sakura, we have some bad news."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm always getting bad news. So just tell me."

"All that blood in your room. It was Matsuri's. She found out Sauske had bribed two of the guards to get in and come after you. She tried to stop him and he killed her. And this note was in her hand when we found her body."

She handed it to me and as I read it tears started rolling down my face.

"Oh my god." I stood up so fast Temari backed up a couple of steps.

"Sakura what's wrong?" She asked watching me closely.

"This is all my fault! She never did anything to deserve this! She was so sweet. I have to leave now before someone else gets hurt because of me."

I headed towards the door when a wall of sand shot out blocking the door. I spun Around and saw Gaara glaring at me. And I cringed when I saw his eyes. He had one yellow one and one sea green eye.

My inner self screamed, 'Oh shit we're about to get yelled at by Gaara and Shukaku combined this can't be good.'

'Naw ya think.' I said in a no shit sherlock voice.

I focused on Gaara who was glaring daggers at me, "Let me leave. I don't want you, your family, or your people to get hurt because of me. I'm not worth it I can take care of myself."

"You're not leaving." He said through clenched teeth.

"I have to! Everyone is in danger because of me!"

He growled, "Shut up!"

I froze so did Temari and Kankuro. "I will not shut up." I was losing my temper.

"Get over yourself and quit having a pity party. Grow up. You're stronger than that."

I winced that had come from Shukaku not Gaara but it still stung like he had slapped me.

"SHUT UP! You know nothing of how I feel damn you! I loved that basterd once! And then when I realized I meant nothing to him all he wanted was power. I broke into a million fucking pieces. My friends were the ones who picked up the pieces and put me back together. But I was never the same again. I was hell bent on getting stronger so I could bring home and make sure I beat the shit out of him and put him so deep in the jail he would never see the light of day again! That's why I went Tsnade! Not only can I heal people now I can use the same process to kill them. But when I saw him again and he told me the only reason he wanted me now was to rebuild his clan. He wanted to use my own feelings against me. And I lost it completely that time."

"Lost it how?" It was asked calmly but I could see the anger in Gaara's eyes. Temari looked like she was gonna cry and wanted to hug me. And Kankuro had a murderous look in his eyes that said if he ever saw Sasuke there was gonna be a blood bath.

"I gave up on my dreams of having a family. I just couldn't bear to fall in love and then get treated like this again. I almost killed myself the first time around but Naruto found me and got me to Tsunade before I had lost enough blood to do any serious damage to myself."

His eyes were back to green but I saw flashes of yellow every now and again. "You slit your writs."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. I nodded, "Then when I thought I had everything under control he showed up again. And then I just lost it. I made a promise to myself to never let myself be put through that again. I've given up on ever having a family and being with someone who wants me for me not for his sick twisted reason."

Temari ran and wrapped her arms around me at this point, "Sakura I'm so sorry. And don't give up I'm sure there's someone out there for you somewhere. They say that there's someone out there for everyone."

"I doubt that." I looked at Gaara, "Can I leave now?"

"No." He went back to his desk and started working on some paper work.

I threw my hands up in the air in anger, "Let me leave."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Tsunade will be here in two days and I'd rather not make her mad at me because of your stupidity." He looked at me and glared, "If you were to run off Sasuke would no doubt find you and use you then kill you. I will not allow it that to happen. For one it would kill Naruto, Tsunade would try to kill me, and..." he glared at me when I opened my mouth to speak, "I know you are terrified of me from when I tried to kill but I want us to try to be friends for the sake of Naruto."

I nodded, "You told her about Sasuke didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"What's wrong?"

"She's gonna be a royal bitch. Scratch that super bitch. When he hurt Naruto She was ready to take off on her own and kill the basterd because he's like her son. This is gonna be a living nightmare."

He winced, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be you did what you thought was right. Why did you have me brought here? And I still have to get revenge on Kankuro for his method of getting me here."

Kankuro backed away slowly and Gaara rolled his eyes. "Because Sasuke was seen heading towards my house."

I sat down on the floor rather hard and barely noticed when his sand wrapped around me gently like a protective barrier. He kept it loose enough so I could move and kept from my shoulders up out of the sand.

"In Kankuro's note it just said it was urgent and they needed to get me here fast as possible. I was worried something had happened to you that's why I didn't break out of the puppet before we got here."

I didn't see his eyes widen at what I said or see Temari and Kankuro Smirk.

"I'm fine, but you need to rest." he picked me up with his sand and laid me on the couch in his office, and Temari covered me with a blanket.

I closed my eyes and was a sleep almost instantly.

Gaara P.O.V

Temari and Kankuro sat down in the chairs in his room and dozed off. It had been a hard day on all of them. I went back to his paperwork I was so buried in my work I barely heard the soft whimper. I glanced up and saw Sakura tossing and turning on the couch.

"No don't hurt him."

My eyes widened.

"Please don't. It's me your after. Leave them alone."

I hated the tortured sound of her voice. I stood up and walked over to her. The moment I reached her she screamed and almost woke my siblings.

"Gaara! Naruto! Run away! I can handle this! Just get the hell out of here!"

My eyes widened. In her dream she was fighting Sasuke and feared for mine and Naruto's life.

I grabbed her and shook her hard, "Sakura, wake up!"

Her eyes opened and met mine, "Gaara?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"I'm scared of what he will do."

I sat down beside her and she crawled into my lap like a terrified little child.

I wrapped my arms around her, "He won't hurt you ever again or those you care about. Now rest I'll be right here."

She nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep again. I heard laughing in mind head and growled.

'What do you want Shukaku?'

'You like her."

'I do not.'

'Do too.'

'Shut up!'

I heard him laughing as I fell asleep.

-A/N- Hope you guys like it. Review. I want to know what everyone thinks. I hope you guys like it that I gave Shukaku a calm side. Tell me what you think. Be honest. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything that pertains to naruto. If I did Sasuke would be dead and Itachi would still be alive.**

**-A/N- **Sorry about how Gaara and especially Sakura is kinda OCC. These next few chapters I plan to try and keep them in character. I'm rewatching the whole naruto series to make sure I keep them in character. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Sakura P.O.V.

I dodged and attack from Baki. Gaara's former sensei had agreed to help me train and be prepared so if that asshole decided to come after me. Waking up in Gaara's arms had put everything into perspective for me. I was not some crybaby that went running to someone for protection when things got bad. I was stronger than that. That monster Sauske would not turn me into a scared weakling that would run away. This was my battle and he would pay for treating me this way.

I back flipped to avoid one of Baki's kuni's. I put chakra into my fist and slammed it into the ground shattering the ground and sending Baki flying**. **He landed on his feet and blocked my oncoming attack. We kept training til it was time for lunch.

He smiled, "You're very strong I'll give you that. But you need to work more on not making your moves so obvious. When your enemy knows what's coming they can prevent it and hurt you. We'll work on that later. I have to go patrol the border today. Kazekage's order's."

I smiled, "Ok, thanks for helping me and I'll see you later."

He smiled and walked off.

I sat down against the wall that surrounded the training grounds and ate the lunch I had packed for myself. I had packed a couple of rice ball's, a apple, and water. After I finished I went back to training working on my genjutsu while singing a song I wrote about how Sasuke had made me feel.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under."

After I finished the song I sat down in the middle of the training grounds exhausted. Genjutsu always took a lot out of me. I layed back in the sand relaxing and trying to regain enough strength to walk home. I jumped when I heard footsteps approaching me. When I open my eyes I was looking up at Gaara and my eyes locked with his. Emerald clashing against sea green.

"What are you doing out here Gaara?" I asked sitting up slowly. I was dizzy from using up too much chakra.

"I've been looking for you. Temari is having a fit! I may be stronger than her but she is a pain in my ass."

"I see."

"Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Sure, go for it."

"Why are you out here?"

"I was training with Baki before he went to patrol the borders."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I wanted to! It's none of your damn business what I do! So you stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours!" I stood up and stomped back towards the house.

Stupid mother fucking ass hole! How dare he stick his nose into my business?! What I did is none of his damn concern! He's so... so...

_Hot? _My inner self said.

Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!

_You like him and you better realize that before it's too late._

With that she disappeared into the corner of my mind.

Why does this always happen to me? He's the fucking Kazekage I didn't stand a chance in hell. That's when I made a snap decision I grabbed some of my things and ran into the dessert. I can't handle these feelings right now. It's just too soon. I was going to go out in the dessert and train for a couple of days then come back.

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura had no idea she was being watched the moment she left the house. And that someone was following her.

-A/N- Cliff hanger. (Ducks to avoid being hit by flying objects from readers) Sorry guys I'm so tired from lack of sleep. It would have been longer but I'm ready to drop. Read and review! Thanks to everyone who's read my story so far. I hope you keep reading. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura P.O.V

I sighed as I as I floated in the water of the oasis that I had found in the desert. I had been training for 24 hours straight and I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and let my muscles relax. I was in my bathing suit and trying to get my body to stop hurting from the vigorous training I had put it through. I slipped under the water and prepared to fight as I heard footsteps crunching through the sand.

I closed my eyes and tried to recognize the chakra signature. I froze in horror as I realized it was Pein the leader of the Akatsuki. But I also realized his chakra signature was kinda like my mine. But that was impossible the only other person that could have anything close to my chakra signature was my brother Nagato. And he had been killed on a mission when I was Seven.

I came up out of the water slowly. He was sitting under a tree with his eyes closed. I gasped in shock. It was Nagato. Minus the piercings' he was the brother I always knew and loved.

"Nagato?" I whispered softly.

His eyes snapped open and he went into a battle stance that I remembered was his favorite. He gave me a once over then froze.

"Sakura?" He was stunned.

I ran and jumped into his arms crying happily, "I thought you were killed on a mission."

He rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm not that easy to kill. But I found out it was meant to be a suicide mission. I was getting too strong for the village's piece of mind. And they were worried I would usurp them. Because as you remember we weren't from the leaf village. We went there when our village was destroyed. Plus I never followed orders well."

I sighed, "I remember and I know how you are. So you went rogue?"

"Yep. It's so much easier that way."

"And you're after the tailed beasts?"

"Of course."

I punched my hand and paced back and forth, "Now you see I have problem with that. One of the tailed beasts Naruto is my friend. And I'm kinda in love with another tailed beast Gaara but he doesn't know I have feelings for him."

He narrowed his eyes, "Well that could be a problem."

"Yep. Plus Sasuke Uchiha is after me and just wants to use me restore his clan. Like hell! At one point I might have been thrilled about that now he is scum I want to be a thousand times over."

Pein growled, "I'm gonna kill him."

I sighed, "No your not I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself which I have done for years."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"It's ok but I need to get back to Suna before Sasuke finds me."

"I'll take you as far as I can but I can't too close to Suna because I'm part of the Akatsuki."

"Thanks. But please leave Naruto and Gaara alone. Naruto is like a brother to me and I have feelings for Gaara. So please leave them alone otherwise I'll beat you."

"Like you could ever do that."

I punched the ground and made it shatter and raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't i?"

He gulped, "Ummmmmm…."

I smirked, "You can do whatever you want to the other tailed beast's. But leave the ones I love alone."

He hugged me, "I'll try Sakura. I'll really try but I can't promise you anything."

"Thanks."

I threw my clothes on over my bathing suit and we took off back to Suna. When Suna was in sight we parted ways. I ran inside the village and straight to Gaara's house. It was late so I went straight to my room and went to bed. I had to find a way to get the Akatski to leave Naruto and Gaara alone and that was not going to be easy.

I dozed off realizing Gaara was going to be so pissed at me for running off. I couldn't tell Gaara how I felt but I had to protect him.

A/N: Sorry guys I know this chapter is really short compared to my previous one's. Don't kill me. I know Sakura and Pein are not related I just felt like putting a little twist into the story. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura P.O.V.

I tiptoed into Gaara's house praying he didn't hear me coming in this late after I had ran off. I heard Temari and Shikamaru arguing in the living room something about how she had cheated at chess. I smirked Shika was smart but Temari was smarter and it pissed him off. I hurried past Gaara's room and up to my room. I breathed a sigh of relief shutting the door. Got through this with no confrontations….or so I thought.

I turned on the light and screamed backing up against the door. Because there Gaara lay, kicked back and relaxed on my bed giving me a look that was neither good nor bad.

"Where have you been? And isn't it your job to protect me and not run off?"

That neutral tone was pissing me off and how dare he try to act like he was my boss.

"Listen here mister "Kazekage" just cause your Naruto's best friend doesn't mean I have to take your shit! And I know what my assignment is!" I clenched my fists, "I don't need your shit when I'm in the middle of a fucking midlife crisis! My brother is the leader of the fucking akatsuki and that means I have to find a way to protect two of the tailed beasts that I care the most about! So excuse me if I don't appreciate your condescending attitude!"

I barely glimpsed his eyes widening as I turned and fled to the training ground.

Gaara's P.O.V.

Her brother was the leader of the Akatsuki? This was a problem.

'_Lets kill the girl.'_

'shut up rat!'

'_I'm a raccoon!'_

'Like I care. Go to your designated corner of my brain. I need to think.'

He grumbled and got quiet. Now how was I gonna deal with this problem and what did she mean now she had to find away to protect two of the tailed beasts she cared the most about? Stupid people I would never understand them. My pondering was interrupted by a blood curdling scream….

Ha ha cliff hanger! I'm back everyone. Got a new laptop so I will be updating more often. Sorry it took so long and if they seem a little occ. I'm a little out of practice. Please review and let me know if u like it. Flames are not welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

~A/N~ I spoil you guys. This is probably going to be the only time I post 2 new chapters so close together. This is mainly because I'm bored

Chapter 6

Normal P.O.V

Gaara transported to the training grounds to be met with a grizzly and shocking scene. Sakura and Sasuke stood facing each other with bodies of his comrades lying. Sakura had a few scrapes and a black eye with her fists clenched and Sasuke had his human hand wings spread with his curse mark glowing and his wings slashed.

The shocking thing was the leader of the Akatsuki was standing behind her along with a couple other members. They were all battle ready and staring him and his remaining members down.

"Sakura sakura sakura. Did you really think that you could win this? Just do as I request of you." Sasuke said mockingly.

"No way in hell! I hate your slimly guts! You only want to use me as your own personal baby making factory and it's gross!"

"Come on Sa_ku_ra. You know you still love me. So why don't you just give in?"

"I hate you! You are a traitor who hurt his own people and all his friends! I'll never love you! You need to go rott in hell! And take your lackeys with you!"

He stepped forward only to be stopped by one of the many Pein's.

"How cute, your brother thinks he can protect you."

"I will kill you!"

Sakura's P.O.V

I lunged punching the ground shattering it sending rock and sand everywhere giving us the cover and advantage we needed for a surprise attacks. Or so I thought. I punched the little bitch that was always at his side in the stomach and sent her flying through a wall of an abandoned building and it crumbled on top of her. I spun placing a genjutsu around Sasuke and flew at him.

He smirked, "Your still weak Sakura. This is so pathetic even for you!"

Gaara's P.O.V

'_Come on lets fight! There's so much blood!'_

'Listen you demon ass we will not get involved.' I crossed my arms leaning up against a building.

'_Why not?' _He whined,_ 'But it smells so good.'_

'I said shut it! You're acting like a little kid! And need I point out some of the Akatsuki are here as well?'

'_So?'_

'So need I remind you they want to kill me and take you out of me and use you as their power slave.'

'_Good point. Bye!"_

He shut up and went to his corner. And I watched as the fight progressed to even more violence. Even I cringed when seeing one of the Akatsuki Hidan I believe his name was swinging his scythe , laughing like a maniac screaming "this is for lord Jashin!"

Sakura P.O.V

He broke my genjutsu with a flick of his wrist and punched me in the face. I stumbled back and quickly healed my now gushing broken nose. He lunged throwing a flurry of punches and putting me on the defense. Damn he was faster then I remembered. I snapped my leg out tripping him up.

I aimed a punch but at the last minute had to jump back to avoid his phoenix flower jutsu. Damn! I needed to distract him about that time his red haired side kick screamed.

He turned "Karin!"

I hit him in his spine with a chakra laced punched shattering his spine and he crumpled to the ground. And I stomped on his legs breaking them for good measure.

"This fight is over you traitor." I said glaring.

I looked over the scene of the fight watching my brothers team winning. I glanced down at Sasuke saw he was looking desperately in a certain direction. I followed his line of sight and saw Karin laying under the rubble of the house that had collapsed and was now on fire and racing towards. I sighed I was gonna regret this but I knew I had to save her.

I order Diedara to keep an eye on Sasgay and ran towards the fire. I yanked her out from under the rubble. She was barely conscience and was crying hard and was at a loss to why. I smelled blood and looked around for the source and then glanced down and was horrified at what I saw. There was a dark stain spreading across the crotch of her pants.

"Your pregnant and you still chose to fight!"

"I'll always fight at my loves side. No matter what!"

"Stupid!"

I dropped to my knees letting my hands glow green. I placed my hands over her stomach and gasped. She was barely three months and the baby was fighting to survive but the sac was damaged and the placenta partly detached. Damn! I had to work fast. I worked fast trying to repair the damage. It was very straining and just when I thought I had finally finished and saved the baby I felt it give out a small breath and then pass.

I gasped, "NO NO NO NO!"

I collapsed low on chakra. I killed a baby, before it was even born. I was a monster. How could I have done this! I cried. It was all my fault I should have known I should have tried harder to save it. What had I done?

I started crying so hard and cried until I passed out.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone rushed to Sakura's side…as did Gaara. Even as she slept she was crying. Everyone was concerned about her wellbeing but only saw she had a few minor injuries,

Sakura's P.O.V

They told me that later I had slept for two weeks and they didn't think I was going to ever wake. My brother had stayed even at the risk of getting caught.

~A/N~ Sorry it was sad but it will get better and there will be a happy ending. So please read and review. And NO flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I'm not even gonna say it because you already know

**Chapter 7**

Sakura's P.O.V

I cringed as I heard the baby down the hall crying as I tended to my patient. I focused on the old man healing his broken bone he had tripped over his grandchild's toy and fell. He was telling me about the little boy laughing but I wasn't really listening. It had been a month since that battle and I just couldn't forget the mistake I made. I could have prevented it.

I sent the old man home and locked myself in the break room like I had been doing since that day. I took a long drink of sake I just wanted to fix it or forget it. But neither of those choice's seemed likely. Sasuke swore he would kill me for this and I honestly thought I deserved it.

I heard banging on the other side of the door and just ignored it.

"Damn it Kura open this door!"

It was Temari. She was the only one that knew what I was doing to myself. I kept fighting her. I was slowly turning into Tsunade. And I meant in the drinking habits.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Damn you! Come out of there or I'm breaking the door down!"

"Go to hell Temari!"

"Already been!"

I heard stomping off down the hallway her screaming and cussing. I sighed in relief and slid down the wall and took another long swig. I just wanted to forget. I had never fucked up that bad before and it was haunting me. How could I have messed up that severely?

I felt something wrapping around my wrist and I gasped. I looked down to see fine grains of sand around my wrist. I froze and looked up slowly to see Gaara standing a 3 feet in front of me.

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you think your doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing stupid? I'm getting drunk."

"Care to explain to me why my best nurse is getting drunk while she is on the clock?"

"It's really none of your damn business what I do when I'm on or off the clock as long as I take care of your people." I said glaring at him.

He shattered the bottle with his sand, "It matters because you could fuck up and hurt one of my people!"

I glared at him, "Who do you think you are you mother fucker?"

He tilted his head to the side, "I do not fuck mothers. So you will return home and you will not be allowed back at this hospital until you have been sober for seventy-two hours."

I sputtered indignantly as he disappeared in a cloud of sand. What the hell? This was not fair!

This sooooo wasn't over! And I knew just the evil plan to get back at him to make him regret interfering with my work and trying to boss me around. Plus it would take my mind off my mistake.

~A/N~ oooooh wats sakura's evil plan? Read and review. Pretty please?


	8. Phase 1

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and enjoy my story thus far. It makes me happy to know you guys like my story. And if you have any ideas or notice any mistakes let me know and I might use them. Btw I don't own naruto.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I rolled out of bed smirking. Gaara was about to learn the hard way why you never came between me and my work unless you wanted mental or physical trauma. I ran over to my dresser and dug through all my clothes making a mess of my room until I found my blood red bikini top and black short shorts. I smiled silently thanking Ino pig for getting them for me before I came. They were great for laying out to tan in and even better for shocking the poor Kazekage.

I bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen deciding to fix us a light breakfast since Temari and Kankuro had already left for the day. I was reaching for a bowel on the top shelf stretching when I heard soft foot falls coming down the stairs. I spun and leaned against the cabinet listening to the hiss of the bacon on the stove. When the door swung open I could barely suppress my smirk as his eyes widened slightly trailing over my body before locking eyes with me.

I stretched and watched his eyes follow my moments, "Sorry about my choice of clothes Kazekage but when I woke up it was just too unbearable hot for normal clothes."

I saw him visibly gulp and my coy and somewhat flirtatious behavior. He nodded looking away as he sat down at the table. I smirked as I watched him look anywhere but at me. I saw him glare at the door like he was expecting his siblings.

I flicked my hair over my shoulder as I finished cooking, "Too bad Temari and Kankuro had to leave early and couldn't join us for breakfast."

I turned and saw him stiffen slightly, "I was unaware they had already left."

I nodded my head, "They both had dates that were very early."

"I see."

I made sure my hand 'accidently' brushed his as I gave him his food and saw him slightly recoil from my touch. Before I poured us both a glass of water and joined him at the table

'Score one for us!' inner shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Is it ok if I make a small pool here? It will give the villagers something to do on their down time and it will also keep them in shape and cool on these extremely hot days."

He nodded hesitantly, "Will you need any assistance?"

I sucked on an ice cube thoughtfully swirling my tongue around it teasing him without him knowing I was doing so on purpose.

"If any of your people can use water style jutsu I'll need to borrow one. Is that ok?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded standing up, "I'll send one to you. And Sakura?"

I looked up swallow the now crushed ice cube, "Yes?"

"Don't wear that outfit out of this house or in front of my brother."

I sulked making him think I was crushed, "Fine. Party pooper."

He raised his none existent eyebrow before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

I danced around the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. Oh how he would regret letting me make a pool. If that boy only knew what I had up my sleeve.

I skipped up the stairs and changed into my typical outfit before racing out of the house towards the training grounds. I knew the perfect spot for the pool.

I smiled darting a few feet from the training grounds pulling on my gloves looking at the clearing. "Lets the games begin. Phase one complete."

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. Had a lot going on. Hope everyone like this chapter it was wrote in the early hours of the morning on no sleep so if sucks I'm sorry. And sorry if Gaara seemed a little OCC but it was because he was caught off guard by her antics. The next chapter is gonna be from gaaras point of view of what happen in this chapter. Please review because review makes me happy


	9. Phase 1 Gaara's POV

~A/N~ Some things Are different about this chapter because I added to Chapter 8 and reposted it be while doing this one the other seemed a bit underdeveloped. Thanks to Wolfisis, filipinochick, and Kitten Fight for reviewing my last chapter his the new promised chapter. Hope you ladies enjoy it. And to everyone else who's just now reading this or has been reading and not reviewing I hope you enjoy as well. Those reviews made me happy and made me write faster. Completed this at 2 am so here ya go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto –cries in a corner-**

**Phase one Gaara's P.O.V**

I sighed walking down the stairs. How my father did this with out going insane was beyond me. Oh wait he did go insane he tried to kill me and have people kill me. Scratch that assumption. I smelled the scent of food as I reached the bottom of the stairs and cringed. Temari was cooking again which meant I had to at least try it or she would beat me senseless. Since I had calmed down since Naruto befriended me she lost her fear of me and started acting like a typical big sis. In other words my life became a whole new kind of hell. Kankuro still feared me just not as much so now even he picked on me.

I walked in the kitchen and froze. There leaning against the counter was Sakura in the skimpiest thing I had ever seen her in. I gulped as my eyes traveled along her body. Her blood red bikini top barely covered her generous breasts, her arms and flat stomach was defined by muscles but not exceedingly so showing how much she trained. I gulped again as I saw her black shorts that were too short to be considered shorts and clung to her like a second skin. I fought down a blush at seeing her like that.

'**Damn boy look at her she looks good enough to eat. And those long legs are made to be wrapped around a guys waist while he makes her scream.' **Shukaku purred loving what we were seeing.

'SHUT UP!'

My eyes slid down to her legs and I begrudgingly had to agree with him. This girl looked like she was made for sin. As my eyes ran back up her delectable body and locked eyes with hers I saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

'**Can we jump her? Please?'**

'NO! We are not going jump our guest.'

'**But why?' **he whined.

'Because I said so and that's final'

'**Kill joy.'**

I rolled my eyes wondering about that glint in her eyes. I watched as it vanished as she stretched and unbidden my eyes followed her movements I mentally squirmed watching her muscles flex and her bikini almost uncovered her.

"Sorry about my choice of clothes Kazekage but when I woke up it was just too unbearable hot for normal clothes."

The seductive purr of her voice snapped me out of my staring.

'Wait seductive?'

I heard Shukaku laugh, '**Uh oh boy you're in trouble she has plans for you.**'

I blanched, 'What plans?'

All I got was a dark chuckle then silence. I mentally glared at him. He decided to become quite now?!

I gulped when I took note of her flirtsy smile and pose. I glanced away and sat at the table drumming my fingers lightly on the table so not to draw her attention looking anywhere in the kitchen but at her while she finished cooking. I glared at the kitchen door wishing my siblings would come save me from this situation. Crap if Kankuro saw her like this he would be all over her. He couldn't see her like this. He was the manwhore of our village and even more of a horn dog then Shukaku.

'**HEY! I resent that!' **he whined.

'More like you resemble it.'

'**Jerk!'**

'You know for a blood thirsty beast you sure are sensitive.'

'…**.'**

I was still glaring at the door with a smirk at my small win over my inner demon when her voice yanked me out of my thoughts again.

"Too bad Temari and Kankuro had to leave early and couldn't join us for breakfast."

I snapped my head in her direction and saw her hair fly over her shoulder the tips barely brushing her waist as she leaned over the stove. I froze. Was this girl a mind reader too? They were gone? So no one was here to save me from this vixen? I was glad my brother was away so he wouldn't have to see her like this but Temari could have saved me.

I kept my composure as I looked in her direction keeping my eyes trained to the back of her head so I wouldn't be tempted to look at her body.

'**Oh give it up kid you know you want to look at her sexy little body.'**

'Not helping rat.'

I felt him bristle, **'I am NOT a rat I'm a raccoon! Damn brat.'**

I ignored his ranting, "I was unaware they had already left."

I saw her nod as she turned to face me holding two plates of food in her hands, "They both had dates that were very early."

"I see."

I made a mental note to kill Shikamaru and whoever Kankuro was dating now. Because of them stealing my siblings away I was forced to endure this alone.

'**I thought you didn't want your brother hear right now.'**

I threw him a corner of my mind and locked the door. Smug little bastard.

I took the offered plate of food from her and jerked my hand back as her hand touched mine. It felt just like an electric current ran through my body at that single touch.

I was lost in my thoughts once again as she poured us each a glass of water and sat it at the table. What the hell was that? That was odd. I shook my head to get rid of that weird feeling. As we began to eat in silence I was shocked by how the food tasted. It tasted like food not poison like Temari's did and it was amazing. She could heal, she could cook, and she could fight what could this girl not do?

"Gaara?" her soft voice one again dragged me from my musings.

"Hn?"

I saw her scowl slightly at what I guess she deemed as a less then adequate response as I looked up at her before she got that mischievous glint back in her eyes.

"Is it ok if I make a small pool here? It will give the villagers something to do on their down time and it will also keep them in shape and cool on these extremely hot days?"

I nodded hesitantly wondering what she had up her sleeve, "Will you need any assistance?"

She got a thoughtful look on her face as she sucked on an ice cube she had plucked from her drink. My eyes widened slightly as I saw what she was doing to that ice cube while she thought. I felt my pants get tighter and I squirmed a little readjusting myself in my seat hoping she didn't notice. Good lord this girl was giving me an erection with her innocent actions.

'**How do you even know what an erection is my eternal virgin? And how do you know her actions are completely innocent?'**

I glared at him, 'I read so I know. And what do you mean by that?'

I heard him chuckle darkly before disappearing to some corner of my head again. Always had to be fucking cryptic and what about this girl brought out a playful side I never knew the demon had? I was starting to be a bit afraid of this girl and not because of her monster strength either.

I watched her pull the ice cube from her mouth and her her lips glistened from the water making them look kissable. She seemed completely oblivious to the ice cube melting and the water running down her arm.

"If any of your people can use water style jutsu I'll need to borrow one. Is that ok?" she asked me sweetly.

I nodded dumbly as she put the ice cube back in her mouth this girl was gonna be the death of me.

I stood up, "I'll send one to you to be at your disposal for this project. And Sakura?"

She looked up swallowing, "Yes?"

I smirked. "Don't wear that outfit out of this house or in front of my brother."

I watched her face take on a sullen look, "Fine. Party pooper."

I raised my eyebrow at her before I used my sand to teleport me to my office. I sat down wearily in my chair. My pants were still unbearably tight. I had never once been aroused or even thought about sex (despite Shukaku's prodding and poking trying to get me to) until that pink haired, emerald eyed vixen popped into my life. But never had it made itself known in any way, shape, or form but my thoughts until this morning.

Damn this girl was gonna kill me and Shukaku tossing innuendos out left and right making me think things I shouldn't be was not helping. I sent someone to go get Temari. With her limited Knowledge of water justu she should be able to help Sakura in her endeavor. Because no way in hell was I gonna leave any of men alone with that little vixen.

I growled and the thought of any of men putting their hands on my Sakura or looking at her or any male for that matter.

'Wait _my_ Sakura? What the hell is this?'

'**Love.' **I heard Shukaku whisper.

Love?

~A/N~ Seems like our little Gaara is more affected by this plan then Sakura could even guess. Sakura better watch out because her plan might backfire in ways she could never imagine. R&R Because reviews makes me happy and makes me writer faster! See ya later!.


End file.
